a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near-sighted lens of a wide-vision diving mirror, and more particularly to replaceable front and side lenses per prescription of near-sighting. In addition to latching pieces at the upper, lower, and inner sides of the front lens, an assembling section is formed by cutting the other side of the front lens. When combing this assembling section with another assembling section, which is also formed by cutting one side of the side lens, into a wide-vision near-sighted diving mirror, the wide vision of the mirror will not be affected.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A three-window or four-window diving mask in the current market is practically limited due to the frame edge located between the front and the left, or right, side window, thereby affecting the vision. Accordingly, vendors have created a kind of wide-vision diving mask, wherein the front and side lenses of the mask are glued together, to form a front- and side-vision mirror without a vertical frame between the front and side windows. However, the assembly by which the front and side lenses are glued together, is not applicable to allowing the use of near-sighted lenses per prescription for the correction of near-sightness.